The Coloring Song
"The Coloring Song" is a song by Petra. It was originally written and composed by Dave Eden for Greg X. Volz' former band. The song was released in 1981 as part of the band's fourth album, Never Say Die. It quickly became one of Petra's biggest hits. As a result, it has been featured in their live albums, as well as being remade and covered by other musicians. Song history "The Coloring Song" was written by Dave Eden. It was originally recorded by Greg X. Volz' former band, e, where Eden was a drummer. The song was the first single from Never Say Die, and became Petra's first big hit. The song reached the top of three Christian radio charts (rock, adult contemporary, inspirational), and the top five of a fourth (southern gospel). The song also became the third top Christian song of 1982. Lyrics Words and music by Dave Eden Red is the color of the blood that flowed Down the face of Someone Who loved us so He's the perfect man, He's the Lord's own son, He's the Lamb of God, He's the only one That can give us life, that can make us grow, That can make the love between us flow. Blue is the color of a heart so cold It will not bend when the story's told Of the love of God for a sinful race Of the blood that flowed down Jesus face That can give us life, that can make us grow That can keep our hearts from growing cold. Gold is the color of the morning sun That shines so freely an every one It's the sun above that keeps us warm It's the Son of love that calms the storm That can give us life that can make us grow, That can turn our mornings into gold. Brown is the color of the autumn leaves When the winter comes to the barren trees There is birth, there is death, there is a plan And there's just one God, and there's just one man That can give us life, that can make us grow That can make our sins as white as snow That can give us life, that can make us grow That can turn our mornings into gold. That can give us life, that can make us grow That can keep our hearts from growing cold. That can give us life, that can make us grow That can make the love between us flow. Credits *Greg X. Volz – Lead vocals, backup vocals *Bob Hartman – Guitars *Mark Kelly – Bass, backup vocals *John Slick – Keyboards, backup vocals *Keith Edwards – Drums Other versions 'Live versions' "The Coloring Song" was part of "The Mellow Medley" featured in the 1986 live album Captured in Time and Space. It is the first song performed in the medley, followed by "Road to Zion" and "More Power to Ya". In 2005, the song was part of another live acoustic medley featured in the album Petra Farewell. In this medley, Greg X. Volz was invited as a guest vocalist. This performance also features bassist Greg Bailey and drummer Paul Simmons. 'Remake' In 2000, Petra rearranged and recorded the song in the album Double Take. This version features John Schlitt on lead vocals. 'Cover versions' "The Coloring Song" has been covered and featured on albums like Great Worship Songs for Kids. It was also covered in 1996 by Caprill and My Sister's Garden for the tribute album Never Say Dinosaur. This version was produced by Nichols and Perkins. External links *Top Hits of 1982 Category:Songs